High School Bites! 2
by millas14
Summary: Two years have passed since Sakura left to train, now she's come back to Ino, and is ready to take on Akatsuki during the week-long eclipse that shrouds the country in darkness. Yuri SakuxIno
1. Prologue: Homecoming

Before we get to the intro to this, here's the situation with the other fics:

Europe's Darkest Hour - Stuck. like a dinosaur in tar pits stuck.

Byakugan - Pushing it onto the back burner for now.

The fic i'm writing for school - last chapter's due on thursday, so after that i'm done w/ that one.

Alrighty, you asked for it, so here it is, the sequel! It's been more than a year since i got the idea for this, and i can't remember a thing about what i wanted to do, so i'm just gonna wing it. R&R and enjoy! (And this is the only chapter that's in first person. and Ino's a little bit bitter in this chap)

* * *

'_She told me she'd come back to me.'_

It's been well over two years since she left me here all alone, a fledgling in a strange new world, with no one but my old insane sex-ed teacher from high school, and she hasn't taught me much.

I can't believe she left. I mean, I know she had that whole thing with…um…whatever, but still.

I graduated from high school a year ago, full honors, everything. Yup…a great day. Until my parents kicked me out. Turned out they weren't as ok with my 'relationship' as I thought, and booted my ass to the curb as soon as that diploma touched my hand. Thankfully, **her** apartment was vacant, but the time I spent there was minimal. That was where she took all of the good things from me, but most importantly, my life.

I don't know why I fell for her. I don't know how I let it get that far. She was evil, she raped my friend, and me. She seemed so sincere, her tears seemed real, but after living among **her** kind, I know how deceitful they are, and even though I'm physically one of them, I will never be like them.

I look around the dimly lit street I'm walking down, it's deserted, save for a few stray animals. I shove my hands in my pockets and stare down at my feet.

'_I can't believe I trusted her. I can't believe I fell for her.'_

I clench my fists and grit my teeth. Sure, I felt something for her, how could I not?

I unclench my hands, and my fingers graze the note she left me, that damn note. I said I'd wait. The stupid words of a stupid teenage girl. I pull out the crumpled piece of paper, and stare at the words written in that elegant handwriting of hers

'_Hey there, lover. I would've woken you, but you looked so peaceful. I'm going to miss you, so much, I'll think about you every day. Wait for me, Ino, wait for me. I love you more than anything in the world, and I will come back to you._

_All my love, Sakura.'_

I've read this note every day for the past two years, and each time it seems more and more fake. It would've been easier if she had just dumped me outright. But something inside of me has kept me true to her, on the slim chance she was telling the truth.

I did love her, and I thought she loved me, but if she did she would've come back. And damn it all, I miss her. I miss that girl who ripped me from my mortal life, and opened me to an entirely new world. Damn her.

Unfortunately I'm not watching where I'm going, and bump into someone, causing me to fall on my ass, "Hey! Watch where you're…" I stop short as I look up at who I bumped into, "Hey there, stranger."

"S-Sakura…?"

* * *

Ok, there it is! hope you enjoyed! drop off a review and i'll see ya later!


	2. Chapter 1: Cold Welcome

Wow, it's really been a year and some change since I last added to this... Sorry about that, folks, but I've been a little busy with school. Also, I've been donating most of my time to an actual book I'm working on, so each time I've sat down to work on one of my fics, I get an idea for that. So, enough excuses, and again, I apologise for the hiatus, so enjoy as best you can. Oh, and there is some Twilight bashing in here. haw haw.

* * *

Ino still couldn't believe her eyes, Sakura had come back! She sat on the sofa in Sakura's old apartment and just stared dumbly as the pinkette put up her ancient sword and disappeared into the bedroom.

"So, Ino," she called, snapping Ino out of her trance, "What've you been up to while I've been away?"

"Oh, uh…" Ino tried to find her words, "Nothing much, just been…" she trailed off as Sakura stepped out of the bedroom in a deep red tank-top and dark sweats, pulling her now very long pink hair up into a messy bun.

Ino was sure that if there was any blood flowing in her body, it would've gone straight to her cheeks. Sakura chuckled as she made her way over to the blonde, "What's wrong, baby? Are you so deprived that something like this turns you on?" The pinkette climbed onto Ino's lap and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck.

The blonde was at a loss for words, "Aww," Sakura cooed, "Did Ino have to go without sex for so long that she's as uptight as when I found her?" She traced small circles on the blonde's cheek with her pinkie.

"What? No! I just…" she was cut off by Sakura's lips on hers. "Relax, Ino." She whispered into the blonde's ear, "It's not like you went back to that loser you used to date." The pinkette placed a small peck on Ino's ear, "Is there anything here to drink?" Sakura asked as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. "No," Ino followed her in, "I haven't had a chance to go to the bank."

"Great!" Sakura clapped her hands together, a smile on her pale face, "That means we get to go out, and I can see how far you've come!" The pinkette poked her head out from the doorway, "So what do you feel like? Tourist? Chinese? Thai? I think there's a group of Okinawans touring not too far from here."

Ino just stared at her for a moment, still in her seat. "Or are you still not used to feasting on humans? Which I highly doubt, having been in Anko's care for so long."

"No," Ino said finally, "No I can feast fine…"

"Then what's the problem?" Sakura asked as she disappeared back into the bedroom to change out again. "By the way, do you have any pants or something I can borrow for tonight? I can't seem to find anything of mine."

"I put all of your stuff in storage soon after I moved in. I figured I'd get it out once you got back." Ino replied as she stood up and moved into the bedroom's doorway and lent against the frame. She watched as Sakura opened the bureau doors and rooted through the blonde's clothes. She had already shed the sweats, and stood in just her tank top and a pair of black panties.

"Jesus, girl," the pinkette exclaimed as she pulled out garment after garment, "Goth much? Seriously, have you gone emo on me? Didn't you always shop at like the GAP or something?"

"That's the look that's in right now." She shrugged.

"Oh god, no." Sakura froze as she pulled a t-shirt out of the dresser and held it up to Ino. "Please, Ino, no."

"What? What's wrong with it?" Ino shrugged at the Twilight(1) shirt Sakura was holding.

"What's wrong with it? Ino, seriously. It's dreck! It's trash! It's false! I mean, come on, when we hooked up, I didn't ask for your permission. I wanted you and I took you. Same with Hinata!" Sakura threw the shirt at her, "I can guarantee you that never in a million years, you will meet any vampire like them."

"Well who the fuck asked you?" Ino shouted, "I like it! It's romantic! And I seem to remember a certain vampire trying to win my affections after I found out you raped Hinata."

Sakura frowned, "Romantic? I've seen blood smears more romantic! How could Anko let you around that shit?"

"For your information, I had a life before I met you. Literally. And there's a hell of a lot you don't know about me!"

"I want that shit out of my apartment by the time I get back with dinner, or so help me…"

"Who do you think you are?" Ino cut her off, "You can't just show up after two-and-a-half years and try to control my life! No. You've been gone for too long for that." She shouted, taking Sakura off guard, "You left me! You left me alone in the care of an over-sexed, bloodthirsty maniac, who ditched me after a year for some greasy haired suit that piqued her interest, and left me to fend for myself after my parents kicked me out once they found out what I was!" Ino's voice started to crack, and tears threatened to fall from her eyes, "I have been surviving on my own for too long, with only this stupid voice in my head for company!"

"Ino, I…"

"The only thing that kept me together was the promise that you would come back! But when you didn't…" Tears didn't fall, but a sob wracked her frame. Sakura moved to embrace her, but Ino moved away, "Don't touch me! You stole my life from me under a guise of love, then you left me alone in a world of damnation." Ino's eyes met Sakura's, "I was happy, Sakura. I had parents that loved me, a boyfriend, friends. I had a normal life! And then you came in and ruined it. You stole my virginity, and that of one of my dearest friends. And now I'm damned for eternity! And for what? What possible reason could you have had to ruin everything that I had?"

Sakura hesitated for a moment. She wasn't sure what to say, Ino was pouring her heart out, and Sakura had to be careful with what she said.

"I…"

Sakura didn't even realize that Ino had slapped her until she felt the sting on her cheek. "Shut up! Just shut up!" Another sob wracked her body, but still no tears fell, "Just go." Ino brushed past Sakura and shoved her out of the room before she slammed the door in her face.

The pinkette stood up slowly. What had just happened? Ino had thrown her out of her own room. And to think that Sakura had been looking forward to being in that bed with Ino as soon as she got home, but that idea seemed to go out the window rather quickly. If there was one thing Sakura hated, it was when she didn't get what she was looking forward to.

What was worse was that there was little to no time before the Akatsuki came for her to re-woo Ino. The girl had to either come around quickly, or take the back seat. First thing, though, Sakura needed sustenance, as well as something else, "Damn it!" she exclaimed when she glanced down at her par-clothed lower half. She needed pants. Or at least a skirt.

"Fuck it. Hunger wins over modesty." She decided as she headed for the front door. She would just need to stay close to the building.

She exited the apartment and made her way down the stairs to the lobby, which was thankfully unmanned. The draft of the night air felt somewhat good on her bare legs as she darted through the alleys in search of prey.

The pinkette soon came upon a young girl in a punk getup and purple-highlighted red hair. She had the scent of worry on her as her head darted in all directions. She was obviously lost. Perfect.

'_Lost?'_ Sakura's voice sounded in the girl's head. "Wh-who's there?" the smell went from worry to fear. _'Merely someone trying to help a lost soul. Come here.'_ The girl fell into a trance-like state and moved into the alley Sakura was in.

The kill was quick and clean. The girl fell without more than a moan and a grunt.

Sakura made a quick detour on her way back to the apartment to the blood bank to make a quick withdrawal.

The apartment was dark when she got there. She put the blood, keeping one out for Ino, into the fridge and made her way to the still shut bedroom door. Sakura quietly opened the door and saw Ino laid on the bed with her back to the door.

"What do _you_ want?" she said quietly without looking at Sakura.

The pinkette shut the door behind her and moved over to the bed. "Hey," she cooed, "Don't be like that. We haven't seen each other in so long." Sakura climbed onto the bed and moved next to Ino. She placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder only to have her move away. "Ino, come on. I'm sorry about the shirt." She said as she kissed the blonde's shoulder.

"It's not about the shirt." Ino said quietly.

"Then what is it?"

Ino sighed, "I don't know…"

"I brought you dinner." Sakura dangled the blood bag in front Ino's face. "Thanks." She said quietly as she took the bag. Sakura snaked her arm across Ino's waist, "Do you forgive me?"

"I guess…"

"I am happy to be home, y'know." Sakura kissed her shoulder again, "I missed you terribly." She kissed the blonde's neck and worked her way up to her ear. "And I missed your touch, my love. And I want to show you how much I missed you, right now."

* * *

(1) This Twilight thing is getting out of control, seriously...

Ok, there you have it. Again, I apologize for the long wait, and i don't know when i'll be able to update anything but I'll try my best. Like I said, I got a bigger project goin on that I'm hopin to finish by the end of 2011. Anyway, cya later!


End file.
